


One Kind of Meat

by ginadzani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Dinner, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginadzani/pseuds/ginadzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas's birthday dinner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kind of Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Got nothing to do, wrote it from my phone. Enjoy!

"Seriously, Cas? You wanted to have your birthday dinner here?" Dean scowled a little at the menu in his hands.

He didn't recognize any of these foods in the menu, and even if he does, he didn't want to order any, because...

"I need meat, Cas!" he put down the menu a little harder than necessary on the table.

Cas just flicking his eyes for a second at Dean and get back studying his menu.

"Shut it, Winchester. This is my birthday, and I wanted to try this place from millions years ago, but my meat-eater boyfriend won't accompanied me here,"

"Sounds like your boyfriend know what he needs. Human needs meat, you know,"

"And any other various nutritions from not-meat,"

Dean just opened his mouth when Cas continued.

"And not-pie,"

He scowled again.

Cas put down his menu and looks at Dean, his eyes looks amused.

"Stop pouting big boy, and order something,"

"Like it ain't bad enough I'm dating a vegetarian, now I have to eat his food too," Dean mumbled to himself. But Cas heard it.

"What is it? Is it bad that you're dating me?"

"Well, no. The things you do last night kinda make up for it," Dean gives a suggestive smile to Cas, who was blushing remembering last night. Cas's eyes twinkling as he got an idea.

"Well guess what? You give 'my food'--as you said it-- a try, I'll eat some meat tonight,"

Dean's eyes widen a bit. Because, really? Cas, his strict vegetarian boyfriend, gonna give a try for some meat?

"Seriously? We could go to that burger place---"

"Well no, not burger," Cas cut him off.

Dean raised his eyebrows, giving a silent question to Cas. Cas leaned forward and gestured Dean across the table to do the same.

Cas spoke to Dean in his lowest voice setting, which Dean like to refer to as his Sex Voice.

"This is this one kind of meat that I would like to enjoy tonight, in bed...."

Dean jerked backwards and take his menu back from the table.


End file.
